Understanding dense data is a problem that exists in many different forms of data visualizations. On mobile devices where screen size is limited, the problem becomes even more severe, because there is even less space to differentiate and describe the data.
One method of dealing with this issue was the use of touch gestures, such as a pinch, to zoom in on the data. While this is effective in viewing small objects, it restricts the view of the user to a smaller total portion of the content, causing them to lose context on the surrounding data. Also, previously users were enabled to finely position a cursor within text, by magnifying the position of the cursor within that text.